Galaxy at war
by Mr.Freemen
Summary: What would happen if two galactic titans meet? The result: Total war
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

Galaxy at War

CH 1 Prolog.

This story is a Halo and Star Wars crossover.

One hundred years after the second battle of Earth, the UEG celebrated the victory over the convenient. The UEG has rebuilt over 99% of the worlds lost in the war and the population is now three and a half times that of pre-war population. In addition the UEG have reorganized and colonized more worlds than they have in the previous years. There are 300 worlds that make up the inner colonies. The outer colonies have been reorganized into the central colonies. There are approximately 500 central worlds. The new areas of UEG space is divided into three sectors or " frontiers". The Western frontier was the largest, with over 200 worlds . The Southern frontiers has a little less than 150 worlds. The smallest of the three is the Eastern frontier with approximately 75 worlds. Despite the number of worlds, most of the new colonies are underdeveloped and lightly populated with only a few heavy populated worlds in each of the frontier.

The biggest changes can be seen in the UNSC Navy. After the war the UNSC swore that they will never again be caught off guard. The UNSC gave control to the government after the 20 years time span after the war. None were reconstruction by the government. Even though the UNSC was no longer in control, the UEG recognized the need for a strong military. The UEG continued to build ship after ship and train soldier after soldier.

The navy, like the population, grew rapidly after the war. The navy knew that they needed stronger ships and lots of them. The navy concentrated on construction of more cruisers than they did before. The Marathon class became the most numerous Cruiser of the Navy. The Halcyon class was surprisingly still in service. With better construction technology and more abundant resources, this class of ship has not been phased out although the ships have gone through heavy modifications. The autumn class has become the heavy war cruiser class of the Navy. While not as numerous as the marathon. These ships are the main assault ships of the Navy. The Valiant class still operates as flagships, although they are just as heavily armed as the autumn class they have one thing the autumns don't, energy projectiles. Frigates, prowlers and destroyers have stayed relatively the same since the battle of Requiem. With better technology, the UNSC was more focused on improving already existing ship designs rather than create ship designs p. Although the Navy does have new ideas for frigate and destroyers, the fouse have been on cruiserweight ships and heavier weights ships.

Another big change to the UNSC is the idea of better carriers and battleships. The Alexandria class carrier is the standard carrier in the UNSC Navy. At 3k long, these ships are some of the largest ships in the Navy. The UNSC have also employed the new Normandy light carrier class. These ships are about one and a half kilometers long and are meant for supporting fleets with fighter support and the act as troop carriers. A new idea in the Navy, is the concept of a battleships. While the Navy have always had heavy warships in mind they never had ships the size of carriers designed for assault. The need for ships of this designed was desperately needed during the human- covenant war, with little success during the war. The Phoenix class battleship, which takes its name from the old colony ships, are the new battleships of a line. The Phoenix class takes its design from the colony ships with the obvious exception of being designed as a warship rather than a colony ship. These battleships are armed with almost everything the navy has in its arsenal,from MAC guns to plasma torpedoes, these ships are armed to the teeth, and act as heavy assault ships and heavy capital ships.

The Trafalgar class super-carriers are designed for direct confrontation with any threats the UNSC might face. The ship class was brought back into service as a war to bridge the gap between cruisers and battleships to carriers. At 4k long, these ships are almost always armed with energy weapons and heavy MAC guns. The Trafalgars are the strongest class of ships in the navy, second only to the infinity class. The Infinity class are the absolute powerhouse of the Navy. At 5 and a half kilometers long, these ships are not only meant for assault but also capable of defending entire star systems almost single handedly. Do too the price and resources needed to make these ships, there are only 7 ships of this class including the Infinity itself.

There have been proposals for ships even larger than the Infinity class. The idea is to have ships that could go toe to toe with the covenant spear-carriers in both firepower and the size of troops it can carry. The only prototype of the ship is not armed but the ship is over 15 kilometers long.

The ground side of the military force on the UNSC have also seen major improvement. The UNSC Marine Force have been equipped with better and more advance weapons and example of this, world be the standard UNSC ERS energy shield. The ERS series have been given as standard issue shields for all UNSC personnel. There are differences though. For example the energy shields for ODSTs are stronger and more resilient than those for the standard Marine Force. The energy shields for Spartans are better than those for the ODSTs.

100 years after the end of the human-covenant war, the UEG and the UNSC have never been stronger. With a massive military with reverse engineer forerunner and covenant technology. The UEG and the UNSC are prepared for anything the galaxy might throw at them. Little do they know that all that preparation would soon be put to the test.

In late March of 2652. The colony world of Outland, the UEG's outermost colony in the western frontier, reported hostile contact was made from a faction called the Galactic Empire.

The story is an idea that I've had for a long time. I love Halo and Star Wars crossovers. My favorites include the stories bow and the gun and halo the Imperial war. This story takes place 100 years after halo 3 and two years before the battle of the Yavin. I wanted to make a story that pits the Empire versus the UNSC at the height of both faction power. While I plan on this story being a war story I will add personal stories from people from the UNSC and the Rebel Alliance. While I don't plan on referencing a lot of the Star Wars Expanded Universe I will however use elements from several Star Wars games and the two TV shows. The clone wars and rebels only with my personal twists.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

**Chapter 2: Preparations **

**Reach, Sword Base**

**March 25, 2652/ 18 BBY**

**9 hours after first contact with the Empire.**

Fleet Admiral Alexander Vermont was not having a good day. Reports have been flooding into his office for the past several hours about a developing situation that was occurring in the outermost region of the western frontier. He look at the data pad he was holding as his AI secretary organized the reports into short bullet points. As he read each one, the situation that was happening was getting worse and worse, and the more he read, the frown that he had on his face, depends.

"_Unknown ships entered the star system __Othssr __near the colony of __Outland.__"_

_"Unknown fleet consists of 10 ships from 100 meter long to 700 meters long: two 700 meters, three 500 meters, four 300 meters, two 100 meters long._

_"__Outland__ defense fleet (5 Paris class frigates, 1 Halcyon class cruiser, 1 Iroquois class destroyer) move to contact"_

_"Unknown ships sends a message identifying themselves from a __**galactic empire**__, demanding the surrender of the colony."_

_"Outland defense fleet refuses to acknowledged the message and moves to engage the Imperial fleet."_

_"The following battle lasted less than an hour, with the defense fleet losing 3 frigate destroyed outright and another frigate along with the destroyer were damage to the point where they were abandoned. With the others ships suffering moderate to light damage. All Imperial ships are destroyed except one of the Corvette class ship that managed to escape the star system by using an unknown form FTL travel". _

_"Immediately after the battle, the commander of the Outland defence force contacts HIGHCOM and initiates Harvest and Cole protocol. Affectedly locking down the star system._

_" HIGHCOM acknowledges Harvest and Cole Protocol and moves to place the entire western frontier under DEFCON 2 and places all colonies within a 1000 light year radius of Outland under DEFCON 1. _

_"HIGHCOM has order the mobilization of the 16th and 17th fleets, as well as orders all battle groups and strike forces within the western frontier to make best possible speed to Outland."_

"_What have we gotten ourselves into?_" The admiral thinks to himself as he places the tablet down on his desk. He sigh as gets off the chair he has been sitting on and walks over to a window. As he looks out the window, he thinks of all the things that has lead up to him being here. Fleet Alexander Vermont, a man in his early 50s, at 6ft 4 was a very imposing man. Born and raised on the colony world of Arcadia III, his North American heritage showed in his accent. He comes from a very long line of navy officers. His grandfather and great grandfather fought in the Great War. He wanted to make his family proud when he joined the navy more than 30 years ago. His level headed nest and him having a good understanding of military politics helped him to rise through the ranks and he became a captain at an early age. He wanted to emulate his hero, Admiral Cole. That's why, when he became a fleet admiral, it was the proudest moment of his navy career. At least it should have been. He is the fleet admiral of all UNSC forces in the Western frontier. Well that s what its says on his deck anyway. He is a desk admiral, who fills out paperwork, rather leads ships. It's not the job he wanted, but he was not about to complain. Especially now.

He thought about who their new enemy was. They called themselves the Galactic Empire. He wondered what that meant exactly. If the skirmish between the fleets was anything to go by, than the UNSC not going to have too hard of a time. But that was just one engagement, something in his gut told him that the UNSC hasn't seen everything this Empire can dish out. That was a prospect he was not looking forward to. Then he thought about the Empire themselves. The fact that they were human was only mildly surprising. After everything that happened to the UNSC with, the flood, the halos, the Ark, the forerunners, Requiem, the shield world of Trevelyan. The fact that there are more humans in this galaxy really didn't come to a shocked him.

When this whole mess started, he was in a meeting with a few other officers. By the time he was done and was informed what was going on, HIGHCOM already had issued Cole and Harvest protocol, but situation was far from under control. He was going to have a meeting with his counterpart Fleet Admiral Lin Sycon, the Admiral in charge of the western frontier on the field. Her fleet is stationed on the UNSC fortress world of Stronghold IV, one of only twelve fortress worlds the UNSC have in the Western Frontier.

They are going to go over the UNSC contingency plan and how to effectively move the fleets into defending the colonies that are in immediate danger.

The admiral got off his chair and headed towards the door. He was about to walk out of his office, when his personal AI, appeared on his desk and yelled for him.

"Admiral, we have a problem!"

"What now?" he said under his breath, as he look at the AI Sophia.

Sophia's avatar was that of a World War one nurse. With her hair in a bun, hands holding a clipboard, and a look she gave him was one that meant business

"Sir, Long range probes outside the Othssr system has pick up a large group of objects heading towards the system. The probe could not get a good look at them, but based on the sizes and the triangular shapes, it's safe to assume who they are". She said is a serious tone.

The admiral frowned even more as he made his way back to his desk.

"How many?" He ask as he sat back down.

"79".

The admiral was slightly surprise at the number. He, along with every member of HIGHCOM, knew that a follow up attack was inevitable, and he wasn't surprise of the it took the Imperials this long to send a second fleet. But 79?

"How long until they enter the system?" He ask the AI.

"Based on the info from the probes, an hour at most" Sophia stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What about our forces ". After the Imperial fleet was beating, nearby patrol groups were sent to reinforce the weakened defense fleet. The five surviving vessels along with three patrols now made for 21 ships defending Outland. In addition, the nearby colony of New Zanzibar sent 3 New Berlin class destroyers. What makes the Berlin class different than others is that this class doesn't have MAC guns, instead relying on a combination of Archer missiles, pulse laser turrets, and plasma torpedoes. These new ships have never seen any real combat, now is a good time as any the Admiral thought.

"The 24 ship fleet is holding a defensive position over the second moon over planet Outland. Thankfully most of the civilians have been evacuated and UNSC ground forces are dug in and are prepared for combat." Sophia told the Admiral.

"What about the strike forces and battle groups that were re-deployed into the Western Frontier". He ask while trying to find the answer on his table.

"Admiral Sycon already had order the fleets to move into emergency defensive positions around key colonies, and for a fleet to be assembled to reinforce Outland, however she's was waiting for her meeting with you to have them approved. Her ship's AI have sent me her plans when the probe spotted the Imperial fleet. I'm sending you a full description on her movements now." Sophia stated as the Admiral's tables suddenly showed new information.

The admiral read her plan thoroughly but quickly. He got off his chair again and made his way to the door as he gave Sophia orders.

"Tell Sycon she has permission to move the fleets at her discretion. But she is to focus on assembling a fleet to reinforce Outland before she does anything else.". He said as he was walking out. But before he left he look back at his AI to tell her one more thing.

J

"Also tell Lin that I'm going to try to get as many fleets mobilized as possible. Until then however she is to make do with what she gas and that she MUST hold the line at all cost." And with that he left to go straight to the Director of Naval Operations, and to prepare the UNSC for War.

Authors note: This is my first fanfic and I hope to make it a good one. I've had this idea for a story now for a long time but never had the time to do it. The last chapter was just a info dump and this one sets up for the upcoming battle. If you have an suggestions or comments fell free to tell me because like I said, this is my first story so please be nice.


End file.
